I'll be here waiting for you
by JustS
Summary: she pulled Castle closer to her and snaked her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She said almost in a whisper against his lips... Caskett & rest - Hamptons - c15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I hate the long intro's so I'll keep it short!**

**this is my first fanfic! I have no idea it it's good or not! I'm usually the reader not the writer but I was kind of bored!**

**if you have any sugestions or coments just let me know, I could use some help!**

**PS English is not my first language, so an advanced sorry for the mistakes! =D**

**the caracters belong to ABC, not to me!**

* * *

><p>"Yo Beckett, we got him!" Esposito calls from across his desk.<p>

_'Ugh, finally': _Beckett thinks to herself. "C'mon Castle!"

The drive to the suspects hiding place took about an hour. Unfortunately it gave Beckett plenty of time to think about these past few weeks that have led to this point.

After three weeks of non-stop working and going undercover a few times with Castle they finally had a good lead.  
>The body they found dead under a bridge was from Serafima Petrova a 19 year old girl. She was abused and beaten to death, she has several broken ribs, a broken arm, was covered in bruises, had a broken nose and a blunt force trauma to the head.<br>It took two days before they even could name the Vic, she was from Russia and had no contacts in America so they had to contact the Russian government. And after a little digging they found out that she ran away from home and came to New York in the hope to find a better life. Or at least that is what the parent of the pour girl thought. But in reality she was kidnapped and brought to America by Pjotr Iljits. A man who makes his living out of human trafficking. He kidnapped girls in Russia and brought them across the borders and used them for all kinds of jobs, but mostly for hookers and strippers.  
>Thad led them to the strip club 'Xpertease', after a thorough interrogation of the staff by Ryan and Esposito they came up with nothing. So one thing led to another and Beckett had to go undercover as a waitress. She was a little bit reluctant cause that was even for her a bit over the top but what choice did she had? She was the only female who was kind of good looking and could talk fluent Russian… and she really wanted to solve this case so, undercover it was.<br>After a heavy discussion with Castle and the guys they came up with an agreement. She could never leave the club unescorted and at the time she was working someone had to be in the club to keep a close eye on her for her own safety.  
>After a week and a half she was getting a little too close and Dmitri Venyamin, the brother of Pjotr. He had given her a warning she wasn't going to forget in a while, he roughed her up pretty bad. So she had to keep her head down for a few days. When the captain found out what happened he ordered her to stop the undercover operation but she refused to give up. After an hour off yelling and arguing he agreed that she could continuo the undercover op but he gave her an ultimatum of a week and a half.<br>Luckily for her the investigation was going the right direction after that and they had enough charges to bring him in for interrogation. But the closer Beckett came to the truth, the more nervous Dmitri became. So at the last of her "working-day" she pushed a little too hard and spooked Dmitri so bad that he put a knife at an innocent girl's throat. Dmitri had found out that she was a cop and if she didn't let him go he would kill the girl. And he was very capable of that, she had seen the anger in his eyes when he beaded her up. When she closes her eyes she can still see the rage in his eyes.  
>After what felt like an eternity she could manage to get the girl out of his grip. But just when she turned her head a little to see where the girl was, he had knocked her over which caused her to lose het balance and trip. Dmitri got away and was anywhere to be found. Until now!<p>

So her they where, in front of an old and abandon house. After pulling on the driveway she cut of the engine and turned around.  
>She looked at Castle and said: "Look, I know you want to come in but this time it is way too dangerous. You know what we're dealing with and I don't want anything to happen to you. So you know the drill and please for ones listen to me and stay. In. The. Car! OK?"<p>

Castle looked at her, gave her a loop side grin and said: "yeah, sure."

"Castle, I'm serious please stay, then I've got at least one thing less to worry about.

"OK, but please be safe, like you said, he is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you to!"

With a quick nod and little smile Beckett god out of the car and grabbed her bullet proof vest in the trunk and put it on while she was walking over to Ryan and Esposito.

Castle was watching them from the car as requested when Beckett and the guys said something to each other and to the back-up team. They loaded their gun and ran to the front door while the back-up team went to the back. Esposito kicked the door down and Beckett went in first. After a few minutes Castle could hear some screaming in the distance and than a single gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

** caracters belongs to ABC, not to me!**

* * *

><p>After what seemed an hour but was only 10 minutes Ryan and Esposito came out and made a call. At this point Castle had gotten a little twitchy and left the car. He went straight to the front door when he was stopped in his tracks and saw Beckett coming out with the suspect, who seemed to be limping, and cursing something in Russian. This made Beckett grin and push a little harder on Dmitri's shoulder. Who yelped in pain.<p>

After the ambulance arrived Dmitri was taken to the hospital and so they had to wait until tomorrow for further interrogation. And at this point they were glad to have a break in the case so that they all could go home and get some sleep after two days of non-stop investigating the whereabouts of Dmitri. Kate hadn't seen her bed in two days and when she did she was having these nightmare's that where keeping her up.

_'mmm, now I just want to go home eat something take a bath and try to sleep at least a few hours. And maybe…'_ Kate's train of thoughts was interrupted by Castle's voice.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Hmm what?... uh yeah, just thinking that we all should go home for the night, nothing we can do until tomorrow."

Esposito and Ryan nodded in agreement and were headed to their car. The shouted across the driveway: "see'ya tomorrow boss, Castle!"  
>Castle said goodbye and Beckett gave a little wave.<p>

"So Castle, do you want me to drop you of somewhere?" Beckett said.  
>"uhm, yeah… my car is still at the precinct so you could just drop me of there."<br>"Yeah, sure. No problem"

15 min later they arrive at the precinct in a comfortable silence.  
>This time it was Castle that turns around and speaks: "man, I've got to be honest, I would be glad if we can close this case as quick as possible!"<br>"Yes, me to!" Beckett says with a little smile. "soo.. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Yep, I'll see you in the morning detective!"

Castle takes a last look at Beckett and gets out of the car. Kate drives of and sees Castle waiting until she is out of sight.

After a short drive Kate is home, she parks the car in the garage and walks towards the elevator. The trip to her floor is short and when she gets out she let out a small sight. _'Finally home'_ she thinks to herself. She put the keys in het lock and gets inside. Put her keys on the counter and takes her shoes of. Opens the fridge and takes some leftovers to the couch, just when she is about to put some food in her mouth there is a knock on the door.  
>'Urghh, who ever that is has got to have a good reason to disturb me tonight' she mutters under her breath.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The caracters are owned by ABC, not me!

* * *

><p>She opens the door and gives a week smile: "Josh, Hey… what are you doing here? I…I thought you had to work tonight?...<p>

"Well it was a slow night at the hospital so I took the night off." he says with a big smile while entering her apartment. He gives Kate a hug and looks confused when Kate winced in pain.

"Babe, are you alright?" he asked a little concerned.

"uhm, yeah, it's nothing. Just some bruises from a few weeks ago."

"What do you mean 'some bruises'? Did something happen to you?"

"It's nothing really, just an arrest that went wrong, that's all! Nothing to worry about." She says in a tentative voice.

"Ah OK, sure"

"Uhm Josh… I know I haven't seen you since the start of this case but I'm really tired and I kind of need my sleep. 'Cause I haven't seen my bed in ages and after the undercover op with Castle I really would like to go to bed…so…" Kate says with an uncertain voice while looking down.

"Ohh c'mon Kate, I haven't seen you in so long and I just took a day off especially for you and now you're sending me home? You know how important my job is and it's hard to take a night off!"

Kate sights and speaks a little firmer: "look Josh, I know ok but I'm really tired and I have a long day tomorrow so I could use all the sleep I can get. And my Job is just as important as yours!"

"Fine! But don't come complaining next time when I can't take a day of for you to go to those stupid party's or whatever! And what undercover thing did you do? You never told me about that. You never tell me anything": at this point Josh is raising his voice.

Kate is getting agitated: "Don't give me that crap Josh! I told you about the case a few weeks ago and I told you I had to go undercover, it's my job and you know that! And if you wouldn't talk so much about how great and important _your_ job is then maybe you would know a little more about mine!  
>Look I don't want to fight, just go home and I'll call you tomorrow when we both are cooled down and had some sleep! OK?"<p>

"NO! we have to clear this for once, you always run away from an argument!"

"Whaat? Kate says a little confounded. "I run away? You are the one who runs off to Haiti or wherever… I'm the one who stays and tries to talk about this as adults!" she is getting madder every minute now.

"Ooo…c'mon Kate, you know I have to do that and I like going to Africa and Haiti, that is what you liked so much about me!"

"I did, I do… it's just… aaargh! Never mind, look I am really not in the mood for this."

"Look we both knew what we were getting in to when we started this!"

"What do you mean by that Josh?"

"You knew that I was more out of the country than home, you liked it so that way you didn't have to give up your independence and you had one foot out of the door and you still do. And I know I was just a distraction from the writer! I hoped that maybe you would get over him and fall in love with me. But when he came back you changed, _us _changed!"

"Ohh yeah sure, now it's all my fault right! I know about the nurse Josh! I'm not that stupid!"

"What nurse?"

"The one you where running away from? The one who broke your hart and left you to go to Congo with another doctor."

"Wha… How…"

"I _am _a detective Josh, that is what I do… You said I had one foot out of the door, but so did you! I don't blame you but you _don't get the right_ to accuse me from things you are doing as well!"

Josh was getting madder and madder and was shouting to Kate: "At least I'm not the one who is cheating!"

"How dare you! I've never ever cheated on you!" Kate was furious at that accusation.

"Maybe not fiscally but emotionally you cheated! You share things with Castle you never even talk to me about!"

"He is my friend! I trust him! He doesn't run away from me every chance he gets!"

"Liar! He's not _just _a friend! You love him you're just as scared to admit it! I'm not the only one who is running away and you know it!"

"don't you dare to say that! We're done! Out! Get out!" Kate is pushing Josh out of her apartment and slams the door shut.

Kate just stood there, a loss for words, she was so angry so so…'_argghhh how dare he!'  
><em>She was leaning against her door and just fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you have any comments or you think something has to change, just let me know! =D**

**caracters belong to ABC, not to me!**

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock when Beckett arrived at the precinct, she felt even more tired than yesterday. After only a few hours of sleep she was woken up covered in sweat and felt like her heart was beating out of her chest.<p>

When the elevator doors opened she saw Esposito and Ryan already sitting at their desks. They looked up and said good morning with a sincere smile. She smiled faintly back and walked to her desk. She placed her bag on her desk and walked towards the murder board, after a few minutes of staring she asked the detectives if they had any news of Dmitri.

Esposito said that they have to wait until eight o'clock before they could contact the hospital so they couldn't start working yet.

Kate turned back to her desk, grabbed her gym back and left to the gym. Maybe she could work her anger out on a punching bag.

"What's up with her?" Ryan asked while looking puzzled at Esposito.  
>"I have no idea bro, she looked like she didn't have much sleep last night. Let's hope mom and dad aren't fighting"<br>"yeah, me too."

15 minutes later Castle walked in with a wide smile and said his 'good mornings' to the people that were already at work.  
>"Ahh, Esposito, Ryan, good morning!"<br>"Morning bro" and 'Morning Castle." Was the respond the two detectives gave with a reluctant smile.

"oww, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed… I hope not together though." Castle joked. "Where's Beckett? She usually is here by now."

Esposito and Ryan looked confused at each other and Ryan answered;" Yeah uhm, she went to the gym…"  
>"But she wasn't looking to happy" Esposito filed in: "so what did you do?"<p>

"Whoa..What? Me? Nothing! She was fine when she dropped me off last night!" Castle jumped in defence.

The two detectives shrugged their shoulders and went back to work. Castle sat down in his usual chair and placed the coffee and bear claw on Beckett's desk. He took out his phone and started tapping on it.

In the mean time Kate was kicking the hell out of the punching bag and her frustration and anger seemed to calm down a bit. She was upset not that she and Josh had broken up but more of what he said, that is what got her so angry in the first place.  
>After half an hour later she was bathed in sweat and went to the showers.<br>She came down to her desk where she saw Castle sitting in his usual spot sipping coffee and playing with his cell phone. Just when she came down the last stair he looked up at her and gave a warm smile. Just then she felt her body relax and smiled back.

"Good morning detective Beckett!" Castle said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Morning Castle": Beckett replied while rolling her eyes. She dropped her gym bag next to her desk picked up the coffee and sat down.

"So guys, did you contacted the hospital?"

"Uhm, yes, uniforms are picking him up and we can question him in a few hours."

"OK good" Beckett replied with a small nod. "I'm gonna see Laney in the mean time, I'll be right back." She turned around to face Castle and said in a lower voice: "could you stay here, I kind of need to talk to Laney in private…"

"Uhm, no yeah. Absolutely no problem. You're ok right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry!" but Castle saw something in Beckett's eyes that didn't convince him much. She gave him a weak smile and took off"

Ones down stairs she opened the doors to the morgue and was greeted with a: "Hey girl! What brings you up here?" from the ME

"Hey Laney! I…uhm… just wanted to ask if you could check my bruises, they keep bothering me."

"oo what, Dr motor-cycle-boy is to good for that?" Laney noticed the hesitation in Kate's behavior and asked what was wrong.

"we broke up."

"Oo girl, what happened?"

"We had a fight last night, it's stupid, I don't really want to talk about it."

"uhu, as in something to do with 'writer-boy' stupid?" Laney saw a little red creeping up Kate's cheeks and decided to drop the subject. "So let me see those bruises."

Kate took of her shirt and let Laney do her work: After a few minutes Laney said: "You're fine, it may hurt a little but your ribs are healing just fine so don't worry! But damn girl if I was you, I would be walking around in my bra all the time! You've got some abs! So jealous right now!"

That made Kate laugh and simply said: "hmm Laney, that wouldn't be a good idea, I don't think the guys would get any work done!"

"yeah, you're probably right!"

"I've got to go back to work, see ya latter!"

"bye! So now that you are single again maybe you and…"

"Shuuuut uuuuupp!" Kate shouted while leaving the morgue with a grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was strugling with this, if you have any alterations you think would work better, just let me know!**

**Castle is definitely NOT mine! XD**

* * *

><p>After two days of interrogating Dmitri he finally cracked when it was Beckett's turn to question him. 15 min earlier after 2 hours of interrogating:<br>" _for the last time_ _where is your brother Dmitri?"Beckett ask with her fist firm on the table, looking in his eyes with that look that makes you feel so small. "don't insult me by telling _you_ don't know"_

"_I am not telling you anything 'shlyuha'!"_

"_you are aware that I speak Russian right Dmitri? So all those insults they are just adding up to the list! Let's see what we have: _

_-kidnapping and abusing minors and woman  
>-woman trafficking<br>-gun possession  
>-we also found drugs at your place<br>-murder and attempt to murder  
>-insulting officers<br>-and last pheew, that's gonna give you a couple of years assault on an officer.  
>Let me tell you a little story you'll find very amusing 'I have over the years arrested a lot murderers, and a few of them are very fond of me because I treaded them with respect, so when the word comes out that you assaulted their favorite detective… Cause you see they kind of look at me like I'm their favorite school teacher. And they will do about everything to protect me." at this point Beckett is sitting nonchalant in her chair with a smirk on her face. "so if I were you, I would try to get some good grates."<em>

_By now you could see Dmitri is getting nervous: "OK I will tell you everything but I want a deal!"_

"_We'll see about that, first you have to give some information that we can use and then maybe _maybe _we could consider cutting you a deal!"_

"… _my brother delivers every first Thursday of the month at pier 83 at half past 11 That's all I know, I'm never there when he delivers"_

"_It's not looking good for you Mr. Iljits, you're gonna have to try just a little harder!"_

"_I swear that's all I know!"_

"_say hello to your cell mates from me would you?" Beckett sais while looking over her shoulder. When she's about to turn the door knob she hears Dmitri mutter something._

"_What was that Mr. Iljits? Do you have something to say?" by now Beckett was starring him down and she saw Dmitri squirm._

"_It's a yellow container with in big black letters 'sun'… but I swear that's all I know!" _

_Beckett was getting up from her chair and was giving that smug smile again and walks out with a "send them my regards Dmitri, Ochen priyatno"(it was nice meeting you)_

On the other side of the window they were three man smiling. "man, she gets them every time": Castle sais in amazement.

"C'mon bro, let's go!" Esposito says while patting Castle on the shoulder.

The past few hours went by in a fog. They finally got Pjotr but he didn't go down without a heavy firefight. In the end he was shot by Esposito in the shoulder and had to give up. Two other accomplices got shot and the other two gave themselves over after they saw their boss got shot.  
>All the 10 girls were safely on their way to the hospital, with no severe injuries.<p>

When everything was processed at the scene it was a little after twelve and it started drizzle. Kate was looking at the water and in her own little world. She was trying to process the last few weeks and everything that happened between her and Josh and the fact that she was growing even closer, if that is even possible, too Castle. Maybe Josh was right, maybe she _was_ running but that is just what she does, she has been doing this for years and it never bothered her. She was a strong woman, she got through losing her mother and seeing her father break down on her own. She didn't need anyone then and she doesn't need anyone now! But why was she feeling so alone? '_ooh damn it Kate! Now is not the time so start crying! C'mon get yourself together!'_ Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was a little startled until she realized it was Castle. She quickly wiped her silent tears away and hoped Castle didn't saw them.

"Hey, here you are, we've been looking for you…are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine I was just… uhm going over the case to make sure we didn't forget anything. She tried to give him a sincere smile but it didn't quite reached her eyes.

"the guys are waiting at us, they wanted to know if you want to come along for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute."

Castle had still his hand on her shoulder and when he let his arms down Kate felt a shiver going down her spine. She wished that they could just stand here locking eyes for a little while longer. He always made her feel better, a little more relaxed even if he was just standing next to her and not doing anything.

"Kate, are you coming?"

"yes, jeez Castle give me a break, I haven't slept in ages! Not everybody is an energizer bunny like you!" Kate said while laughing to try and lighten the mood a little.

Castle was by now pouting but Kate could tell he was faking it.

"C'mon, let's go, I'm starving" Kate said while rolling her eyes.

The two joint the rest of the team and went to Remy's and afterwards to the Old Haunt.

* * *

><p><strong>thx for reading! S.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Castle belongs to ABC! not to me! duh!

Any sugestions or ideas, let me know!

* * *

><p>An hour later they were sitting at Remy's, Jenny and Laney had joined them for dinner and they were about to leave for the Old Haunt.<p>

"We'll see you there than?" asked Castle at the rest of the group.

"Yeah bro! I need a little fun after this case." Esposito smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Laney.

"Haha, yah, we're coming to but we have to go by our place first. I would like to change out of my uniform first" Jenny said while looking a little grumpy at her clothes.

"Ok than, we'll meet at the Old haunt then" Castle said while looking at Beckett who nodded in agreement.

An hour later everybody was sitting at the usual booth laughing and drinking and having a really good time. Kate was reading a text message and cleared her throat: "huhum… The new captain just send me a text message telling that we all have to take a required relief of 5 days, starting tomorrow! And no buts!" she laughed a little when she said the 'no but part'.

"What's so funny Detective?"

"Nothing Castle, can't a girl laugh a little?" Kate commented back at Castle with her eyebrows raised.

"Oo Castle, it probably just said 'no buts Beckett' or something" Laney poked in Kate's ribs.

Kate looked surprised and then shook her head, indicating Laney was right.

"Well than, since we have 5 days off from work…why don't you all come with me to the Hamptons? I have plenty of rooms and space! The weather is ideal, not to hot not to cold. It would be fun!" Castle suggested.

"ooooh, Writer-Boy, the best idea you have in a while!" Laney sheered. She took a quick look at Esposito who eagerly nodded.  
>Ryan and Jenny where talking to each other in a hush voice and after a brief moment of consulting they smiled and Jenny said with a huge smile:" we would be delighted Castle! Thank you."<p>

Now everybody turned their gaze in anticipation at Kate who was munching on her lip a little nervous.

"You can bring Dr-Motorcycle-boy if you want, there is room enough." Castle suggested with a small voice.

Kate was hesitating and was weighing the pro and cons after a few minutes she said: "yeah sure, I'll come."

Castel asked a little unsure: "and Josh?..."

"Just me" Kate said with a forced smile.

That's all Castle needed to know and didn't press it any further. "OK than, it's settled, when do you guys want to leave? I guess the girls need some time to pack?"

"Nearly not much as you!" Kate backfired with a grin at a surprised Castle. Which made the rest of the group laugh. Laney was the first who went quickly serious and replied: "what about 10 o'clock in the morning?"Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well than I will send everybody the directions" Castle proposed gleesome, then turned to look at Kate and said: "I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock!"

"Castle I can drive you know!"

"I know but I don't want to take four different cars" Castle returned a little too eager and as a respond from Kate he got an eye roll shared with a "fine!"

"Well then, I think we better get going since it's going to be an early morning" Jenny said while standing up. Ryan stood up to and wished his good byes.

"Yeah, we're going to, see you guys tomorrow": Laney stated with Esposito following on her heels.

Kate was again lost in her thoughts when Castle softly called her name.

"Beckett….Kate…kaahatee"

"Hmm, …yeah… what? She mumbled.

"Are you sure that you are okay? It's the second time that you are in another world? You can talk to me of you want, you know that right? Castle looked very serious while he was speaking.

"I'm okay, really. I'm just tired that's all. I'm fine…" Kate spoke with a smile that didn't quit reached her eyes. But Castle saw that she wasn't in the mood to be pushed so he dropped the subject. Maybe he would try later on.

"soo… I'm gonna go to, I surely can use the sleep hey!" Beckett tried to lighten the mood: "I'll see you tomorrow and don't be late!"

"Until tomorrow, detective!"

Beckett left the booth rolled her eyes and left with a "night Castle!"

Castle was thinking over the last hour:_ ' is she really tired or is she upset about Josh? And "just me"… maybe they broke up… but she would've said something than right? I AM her friend… I'll find out soon enough. Now I just have to make sure that this week is going to be fun for everyone 'cause they really need to relax this week, especially Beckett! _While standing up and leaving the Old Haunt he made a little jump and squealed "this is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Thx for reading! S.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**does not belong to me, but to ABC!**

* * *

><p>"Hand me your bags," Castle said to Beckett after he knocked on her door at 10am the following day.<p>

"I can carry them you know."

"Humor me," he said as reached for the larger bag. She simply rolled her eyes at him and let go of the bag.

"Let me just make sure everything is secure and I'll meet you downstairs." she said while she slipped into her bedroom. He looked briefly around her apartment and then walked out with her bags.  
>Moments later, she returned, grabbed a book from the coffee table, stuffed it in her small bag then opened the door and went downstairs.<p>

Castle had just finished loading Kate's case into his car and he was marveling over just how few of them there were. Even his daughter- who was oddly unconcerned with material things for a teen- usually packed more than this. When he turned around he was surprised that she suddenly appeared beside him.

You all ready to go?" he asked, surprised- though, why, he was unsure.

Kate nodded. "Yep"

"So I figure that once we get to the house, we can all get settled in then run to the store and get the stuff that we need."

"Sounds good," she said still standing next to him and looking at him in anticipation. Castle closed the trunk on his Ferrari and he just handed her the keys. "Really? You're going to let me drive?" she said in utter surprise.

"You were not asking very loudly," he grinned.

"I didn't think you would let me drive this car again," she said with a smile as she went to the driver's side: "how come we're taking this car?"

"I figured that I would bring it and let Esposito and Ryan take it for a drive."

"Oh, I think they are going to love that thought."

"I set the GPS for you in…"

"You don't know the way to your own house?" Kate asked in disbelief interrupting his sentence.

"I was going to say: 'in case I get distracted. I tend to do that when I'm not driving'."

Really?...ow… I hadn't noticed," she said with sarcasm, earning herself a glare from him.

They fell silent as Kate drove through the Monday morning traffic. Rick's attention soon turned to his phone, which he providently turned the sounds off. As much as he liked to annoy Kate with making noises and such, he didn't really want to do that while she was driving _his_ car in New York City traffic.

"Are we there already?" he asked as Kate stopped the car. He rubbed his eyes, surprised that he had fallen asleep. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours," she replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was that tired. I was up late working on the book."

"It's okay. I was enjoying the drive. Did you want to stop at the store first or the house?"

"We can get the other car, there's more room for groceries and I think we are going to need the space."

Soon they arrived at his beach house and she pulled up to the garage. He hopped out and punched in the code next to the garage door and stood aside as Kate pulled in beside the black SUV.  
>After an hour of shopping they finally got home just when the rest of the group arrived.<br>They soon had all the cars unpacked and were in the house. Rick dropped his small bag off at the door of his room and offered to give everybody a tour of the house. There were four bedrooms upstairs with each their own bathroom. A sitting area with a big flat screen TV and a fireplace. A dining area with a very large table, room enough for a small party. A beautiful kitchen with a countertop and bar stools. On the deck there was a Jacuzzi, an outdoor shower, a small pool and a sitting area with a beautiful view over the beach. And last but not least Castle's study with a huge rack filled with books which made Kate gasp.

"Wow, this place is great," Ryan said as he followed Esposito and the ladies through the house.

After the tour everybody went to choose their rooms and unpack their bags. Laney and Esposito went for drive with the Ferrari after they got settled. When Jenny and Ryan came back downstairs they went to sit on the porch swing. Castle called out and asked if they wanted anything to drink or snack on before dinner. They declined and offered to help with dinner but Castle insisted that they enjoy the porch swing and nice weather. Shortly after that Kate came down and settled herself on the barstool at the kitchen table.

"Do you mind helping me with dinner, Kate?"

"Not at all, it gives me something to do other than looking at the lovey dovey couple over there" she joked.

"Where do you keep your knives? And cutting board?"

Castle showed her where those items were and began to prep the vegetables while she sliced the chicken. They talked while they prepped the food. Once everything was ready, they put it all in the fridge to wait for the missing couple to return.  
>Rick excused himself to his study to write something but told Kate that she was welcome to join him is she wanted. Just as they were settled in, Rick having set up his laptop and Kate having selected a book to read, they heard Esposito and Laney come in.<p>

". Thanks for the loan bro, great car!" Esposito said as he gave the keys back to Castle.

"You going to go make sure it's in one piece, Castle?" Laney asked, smiling.

"Nah. I trust you guys! "He said sounding unconcerned. Are you guys ready for dinner?"

"Yes!" Esposito exclaimed.

"What are we having?" Laney asked. "And can we do something to help?"

"Some chicken and salad" Castle replied with a big smile: "you could take the trays out to the deck, which would be great."

Dinner was fun with lots and lots of laughter and far too much food. Rick's eyes were clearly bigger than his stomach when he prepped the food. They put away the extra food and cleaned up.

"Okay, Movie night!" Castle cheered happily.

"Owjeah!" Jenny exclaimed equally happy:" maybe we could all go and change in to or PJ's, it's a lot more comfortable!"

"Excellent idea!" Laney replied.

The only one who was hesitating a little bid was Kate, she wasn't really comfortable with wearing her PJ's in the company of her co-workers. She was their boss after all. And she didn't really pack a PJ that concealed much. Not that it was a sexy kind of jams, it was more the comfortable kind. Let's just hope she wasn't the only one.

Everybody went to their room to change and all came quickly back. Laney was wearing a yoga pants and a white wife-beater, Esposito was wearing swets with a simple T-shirt. Ryan and Castle were wearing almost the same as Esposito only the T-shirts had different colors, and jenny was wearing a night gown.  
>Kate was looking at herself in the mirror and sighted. Her legs barely covered, her shorts were very short her shirt was almost equally as long as her shorts. O well, at least she has the legs for it. She went downstairs and tried to sneak in as quiet as possible so that no one saw her. But of course just when she turned around to sit down Laney asked her something and everybody was looking at her. She smiled shyly and quickly sat down. Castle couldn't teare his eyes away from her. She looked so beautiful in her short shorts and old NYPD shirt. He had seen a <em>lot <em>woman in their silky night gowns but NOTHING could compare to this, to her! He was in complete awe…

After the movie was done Kate was the first to leave with an excuse that she really was tired and went to bed. A few minutes later everybody followed her example and they all went to bed.

It was midnight when Kate woke up in fear, she was sweating and breading heavy. Her sleep was yet again interrupted with those awful nightmares. She was having them for quite a while now. It started after the hole freezer and bomb thing and then on top of everything the hole beating up from a few weeks ago didn't help either, thank god the bruises where fading so she wasn't reminded of it every day. She sighted heavy and decide to go downstairs for some water, she wasn't going to get any sleep so she climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

Castle was awoken by a noise downstairs, he looked at his clock and saw it was a little after one o'clock in the night and so he decide to go downstairs and take a look to see what the noise was causing. When he came down the stairs he saw Kate Beckett sitting on the couch looking outside at the beach. She looked so tired and had full of worries. She didn't even hear him coming down the stairs so she was clearly in her own world again. When he came near her she was startled and he saw in the reflection of the window a flash of fear in her eyes. She quickly looked down to compose herself and then looked back at him and gave him a brief smile and quietly said "hey"

"Hey" Castle responded not missing a beat. :"you're gonna tell me what's wrong? And don't even try to brush it off as nothing cause I know something is up." He looked very serious and concerned at the same time.

She sighted and then furrowed her eye brows. She looked like she was thinking what to tell him, after a few seconds she sat back in the couch and brought her knees to her chest. She was playing with something that was one the couch just to stall a little bit longer.

"C'mon Kate, you know you can tell me anything! I'm here for you." He said with a soft voice.

Kate was biting on her lip still not making any eye contact with Castle and sighted again: "I keep having these nightmares…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thx S.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

characters belong to ABC, not to me! Just the way I like it!

* * *

><p><em>She sighted and then furrowed her eye brows. She looked like she was thinking what to tell him after a few seconds she sat back in the couch and brought her knees to her chest. She was playing with something that was one the couch just to stall a little bit.<em>

"_C'mon Kate, you know you can tell me anything! I'm here for you."_

_Kate was biting on her lip still not making any eye contact with Castle and sighted again: "I keep having these nightmares…_

"…whenever I fall asleep I wake up in the middle of the night. And can't go back to sleep so I usually read or keep myself busy. That's why I've been looking so tired lately" by now Castle was sitting beside Beckett with their shoulders brushing.

"What are the nightmares about?"

"Different things, sometimes about the last case…what happened undercover…" Kate still not looking up to meet his gaze.

"And the other times?"

"…about the bomb and freezer thing, they usually don't end like they did, it always ends with one of us dying…" she was now looking at Castle, she looked so vulnerable and looked directly in his eyes in the hope to find some reassurance. He laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. They sat there for quite a while in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company when Castle broke the silence and spoke: "I'm also having those nightmares and they usually end in a bad way too. Most of the times I get out of bed and go to Alexis room to see her sleep so peacefully. It helps ease my mind when I see her steady breeding." Kate draped her arm around his stomach to give him a hug. '_It's nice to know that there is someone who understands her so well. It's just so strange that he always makes me so comfortable and at ease whenever I'm around him': _she thought to herself_. _After the hug he said "C'mon, let's go to bed"

Kate gave him a puzzled looked and raised her eye brows.

"No funny business, it helps me sleep knowing that you are still breading next to me. So please…for me" he said while giving her the puppy-eye look.

Kate got up and took his hand and dragged him after her to her room. They both settled in Kate's bed with plenty of room between them.

"Night Castle, and remember I really DO sleep with a gun" with that she turned to face the other side and closed her eyes. She heard a "sleep tight" from Castle and drifted off to sleep. Castle kept watching at Kate's back when after 10 minutes she turned around in her sleep facing him. She looked so peaceful, her face was relaxed, her lips partly parted her hair was spread on the pillow. She had a strand of hair that was lying on her cheekbone. He had to urge to stroke it back after her ear and after a little hesitation he did tucked it back after her ear. He cringed when she stirred a bit because of the contact, but she was still sound asleep. She rolled closer to him and put her nose to the side of his shoulder and relaxed even more in her sleep. With the feeling of Kate so close to him he fell in a comfortable state of relaxation and fell asleep shortly after.

It was eight in the morning when Castle woke up, he was a little confused when he saw that he wasn't in his own bed and then remembered what happened the previous night. He turned around to see if Kate was still a sleep but the bed was empty. _Maybe she went downstairs: he_ thought to himself_. _Once downstairs he saw everybody sitting at the table having breakfast, except for Kate. Laney saw the worry in Castle's eyes and quickly said: "She went for a run"

"At eight in the morning on a day off?" Castle replied while taking a cup of coffee.

"Ow Bro, she left two hours ago! She will be coming back soon" Esposito answered.

Just when it went quiet Beckett walked in, cheeks all red and her skin sparkling in the morning sun from the transpiration. With a tight fitting capris that showed of her long legs and a yellow-greenish loose slightly longer sleeveless shirt.

She sad herself across Castle at the table and gave him a quick smile she hoped no one else noticed. But of course the dearest ME was watching and saw everything '_I think I need another talk with my girl again!'_ she thought to herselfand with a little smile she looked away and finished her breakfast. After breakfast everybody went their separate ways again. Laney and Esposito went for a walk at the beach and Ryan and Jenny took their turn to take a drive with Castle's car. Castle went to his study to do some more writing and Kate went upstairs to take a shower. When she was done she came down stairs and looked around for a bit and then decided to go to the study to read. When she was standing in front of the door she hesitated and then knocked on the door from Castle's study. She slightly opened the door and peeked her head around, she saw Castle sitting at his desk typing on his laptop. He looked up from his screen and instantly started smiling. Kate cautiously asked if she could come in to read a little while he was working.

"Of course you can!"

So the hour past while Castle was writing and Kate was reading.

Around noon Laney popped her head around the door and saw the two of them sitting there she didn't want to disturbed them but they were waiting for them to eat. She shook the both of them out of their writing and reading: "hey guys, lunch time!" They both looked up a little confused that it was already this late. Kate put away her book and Castle shut his computer off. They went to the dining room and they all ate the left over's from the previous night.

In the afternoon they all settled on the sitting area and played a game after an hour Kate was the first to finish and got up to get some drinks when she came back she saw that the rest still had a few rounds to play before they were done so she decided to go for a walk to stretched her legs. Half an hour later she was still wondering around the beach enjoying the time alone when Castle came up to her.

"Hey, here you are! We were wondering where you went."

"I just wanted to stretch my legs after that long time of sitting; it's nice out here…so quiet." Beckett said while looking at the ocean.

"Yeah, there aren't many people this time of year and the ones who are here are too old to come down the beach." Castle said with a grin.

He looked up at the sky and questioned: "Is it me or has it gotten way darker in just a few minutes?"

Kate looked up as well and just replied with a dreamy "Hmmm".

"It feels like it's going to rain."

And sure enough, a couple of minutes later he felt a few drops of rain on his head, then a few more and then it was pouring down.

He was about to start running back to the house but he turned to Kate first to see if she was following him. But she wasn't right by his side anymore. He turned around and saw that she had stopped walking and was standing perfectly still under the rain.

Her head was only slightly tilted up, her eyes were shut, her arms hanging down beside her body. A small smile creeping up her lips.

He wanted to call out her name, make her follow him but he didn't. He looked at her instead.  
>She looked so calm and peaceful with a hint of amusement. As far as he could recall he'd never seen her so carefree.<p>

He wasn't sure he recognized the woman standing there in the rain. It almost looked like the rain had washed away the detective he knew and left Kate standing there.

The sky was darkening even more now and the rain was still pouring down, soaking them to the bone.

Castle was getting cold and he could see that Kate's body started to shiver.

"You're cold."

She was but she didn't care.

Castle took a step forward to be in front of her. He took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders. Not that it would actually help much because the coat was soaked to and wouldn't really warm her up. But it was the only thing he could think of to take care of her.

Kate grasped the sides of the coat and the small smile grew even bigger. She opened her eyes to look directly in too two adoring deep blue eyes staring at her with confusion.

They stood there in silence, only the sound of the rain falling hard on the still warm sand beneath their bare feet.

Kate's damp hair stuck to her face, and Castle stared at that particular strand of hair that he brushed yesterday night away that was stuck again across her cheek, his eyes reaching the corner of her mouth until he couldn't resist anymore and he reached for the strand.

Her cheek flinched under his touch but she didn't stop him. With a sweet touch he pushed the strand back behind her ear. He let his finger linger there, wanting so badly to let it draw a trail back to her lips. But he stopped himself and let his hand fall back to his side.

Her eyes followed his hand back down and remained there, fascinated by the image of raindrops falling on the sand. After a few seconds she looked up at him again and then started walking back towards the house. When she saw that Castle wasn't following her, she looked over her shoulder and said with a bright smile: "race you to the house!" and with that she spouted forwards in the direction of the house. It took Castle a short moment to sink in what she said. While chasing her they were both laughing in utter joy. Realizing while running that he couldn't win from her without cheating he grabbed her at the waist in a spur of the moment when she was at his reach, pulled her back which made her fall back on top of him. He didn't think this true when he pulled her back, because if he had he would have known that she would fall hard on top of him. Her elbow just hid in his stomach which made him cringe in pain. She heard him breathe out in pain and quickly rolled of him to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned voice.

He breathed in and out for a moment and then said in a puff: "I'm okay!"

Her eyes instantly shifted from worried to frotel:"You idiot!" she said while smacking him playfully in the chest: "now I'm covered in sand thanks to you!" she was standing by now and was helping him up. They were almost at the house so they quickly walked on the deck. They tried to shake the sand of their clothes and Kate took off Castle's jacket and the both of them went inside. The big smile plastered to their face quickly vanished when they saw everybody starring at them, Laney with a huge smirk of amusement on her face, the rest of the group with a dropped jaw. Kate quickly silenced the awkwardness: "Castle got beaten by a girl!" Which earned a little chuckle out of Laney, and the guy's quickly started joking about Castle.

After the insults died out, Castle and Kate went upstairs to take a shower followed by Castle.

"You could use my shower if you want, it's a steam shower. I'll wait until you're done."

"No it's okay.

"It's the least I can do after making you so dirty" he said with a wink and a grin.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff… ow and Castle? If you think this is dirty…" she raised her eyebrow and bit on her lower lip, no need to say more, she turned around and gathered her stuff at her own bathroom.

Castle just stood there, loss for words. After a few moments he went to his own room, took his clothes off and putted a robe around him and went to his study.

Kate enjoyed her shower and finally felt warm again. She stayed in the shower just a bit longer than she should have thinking that it was a shame that she wasn't able to buy something like this on her salary.

Rick stood at the window watching the rain for a while when he heard a knock on the door, it was Kate letting him know that she finished so that he could take a shower.  
>When he walked in his bathroom it smelled like cherries, like Kate. He just stood there for a moment enjoying the smell before it would be covered up by his own soap. He then quickly hoped in the shower and was glad when he felt the warm water rushing on his shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>thx S.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters belong to ABC, not to me! Just the way I like it!**

I don't know if people are reading my story and if it's any good. I know I'm not the best writer along but I try!  
>I find it harder and harder the longer the story goes caus I like the real show so much and how they keep Beckett and Castle appart and still "together"! Weird, I know can't explain it! XD<br>So I have already a lot more chapters but in my mind it was going to fast so I've rewritten the chapters that's why it took a little longer.

Hope you enjoy it & sorry for the intro that probably no one read. cause usualy I don't! =P

* * *

><p>At diner they were discussing what they would do the next few days. Because since they got here they haven't done anything together. The girls really wanted to go to the spa and the guys wanted to go 'play' with the jet ski's, and Castle wanted to go sailing because of the good weather the next days So they came up with one more day of doing nothing and the day after that the girls going to the spa and the guys playing with the Jet Ski's in the morning and then afternoon they would have lunch on the boat and go for a trip in the afternoon.<p>

After dinner they all watched TV together, there was playing some movie that wasn't very interesting for Kate so after a while she stud up as quiet as possible and went to get a book out of Castle's study and went reading on the deck for a while. No one noticed Kate slipping away until the film was over, Laney was the first to notice and was looking around. When she saw Kate sitting on the swing chair, she went over and sat down next to her. Kate noticed Laney and closed her book.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey"

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"The film wasn't my cup of tea so I decided to get some fresh air and a book" Kate responded with a smile.

"soo how are you doing after the whole Josh thing?"

"I'm good"

Laney looked at her with disbelief

"Really, I'm fine. It was coming a long time. We never had time for each other and when we did we were usually fighting. It wasn't working anymore I guess. I just didn't want to break up with him after he gave up his trip to Haiti for me. I felt guilty and thought that maybe if we tried it would work out. But it didn't, where just too similar, we both love or job to much!" Kate was speaking while looking at her hands.

"mmm"

"Mmm what?"

"Nothing."

Kate looked at Laney: "Laney?... Spill!"

"OK but don't Laney me when I do!"

"I won't"

Laney raised an eyebrow.

"I won't, I promise!"

"I believe everything you just said about being similar and that that's a part of the reason you two didn't worked out…"

"But…"

Laney sighted and looked in Kate's eyes: "but I think that's not the only reason that it didn't worked out. I think a big part of it is that he's not Castle…." By now Kate was looking at her feet and biting chewing up her lip. "Kate, look at me… its _okay_ to admit it, you don't have to be ashamed for your feelings…"

"I know it's just… argh I don't know…" Kate covers her face with her hands. "It's…He…I…"

Laney started to chuckle, earning a glare from Kate with a puzzled look.

"You do realize you just admitted that there are feelings, right?" Laney speaking while smiling wide.

Kate poked her in the ribs "Ow shut up!"

Laney instantly went back to serious mode and asked: "soo…"

"sooo what?"

"Are you doing something about it?"

Kate sighted and had a pensive look on her face after a few moments she spoke: "No."

"Why not? You like him, he definitely likes you… what are you waiting for?"

Kate opened and closed her mouth a few times and then quietly admitted: "I'm scared…"

"For what?"

"He's freaking Richard Castle! The multimillionaire playboy, TV's Most Eligible Bachelor! Number one bestselling author! A nine-year old on a sugar rush!"

"True, but al off that is Castle not Rick! Rick the amazing father and son. Rick the guy who brings you coffee every morning, Rick the guy who wrote to amazing books about and for you, a third on the way! The guy who is always there for you, who helped you with your mother's case. The nine-year old who makes you smile when you're sad!..."

"But…"

"Shh I'm not done! I know you for a long time and since he came in to your life you opened up, you laugh more, it's the first time since I know you that you're enjoying your life, HELL that you are _living_!" Laney had raised her voice by now which made the rest of the group inside look up from the TV. When Laney saw them looking she took Kate by the arm and walked a little further from the window so that they didn't heard them talking. "He is good for you Kate! He isn't the same man when you first med him, he has grown up. I believe with all my heart that you can trust him! He is worth the risk!"

Kate just stood there staring at her shoes. When she didn't replied after long pause Laney started talking again: "You can speak now."

"He is a really good friend and I'm not sure…What if it all gets ruined because we can't be together, what if it doesn't work out? I'm not sure I can live without him, without his friendship."

"The more reasons you will try to make it work! He's not going anywhere and he won't hurt you intentionally and you know that!"

Kate looked at her friend with a face that didn't need any more words, she sighted and then nodded with a growing smile playing on her lips. They hugged and went back inside.

Once inside Laney went to sit next to Esposito who gave her a questionable look. She whispered "It's nothing, don't worry." Kist him on the cheek and cuddled up with him. Kate was sitting on the same couch as Castle both on the other side, Kate watched as Laney settled in and when their eyes crossed she gave him a sweet smile, Laney winked back and then turned her attention back to the TV. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Castle but he didn't want to interfere so he just let it go.

When it was getting late everybody retrieved to their own room and got ready for bed. Kate switched into her pajama while let her mind wondered back to the conversation she had with Laney. Maybe she should take the risk… by the time she realized she was ready to go to bed she had already brushed her teeth and took of her make-up. She sat on the foot of her bed and started at the door. '_I really did sleep well last night when Castle was next to me_. _Maybe I should go to his room…nah, I can't or could I… It does keep the nightmares away and I could really use the sleep. That would make it justified, it's not like I just want him close to me, and it's for the nightmares… Ohw god Kate stop lying to yourself! Just go over there and don't be so silly! _She stood up and placed her hand on the doorknob, she counted to ten and…Chickened out!

It was midnight when Kate was woken again by her nightmares, same drill as the other night, hart beating out of her chest, sweating, catching her breath… After half an hour of tossing and turning she finally gave up and got out of bed and went straight to Castle's room, she took a deep breath and knocked silently on his door. No answer… She carefully opened the door and walked in. He was already sleeping. '_maybe I should go back…or just crawl in his bed, it's not that he would mind…right?' _  
>She slipped as quietly as she could in his bed without waking him and settled as close to him as she could and fell asleep.<p>

Castle was awoken by something, he didn't really know what it was. He looked at his clock and saw it was seven in the morning. He remembered something waking him up and turned around, he saw a tossing and turning Kate. _'huhh? She wasn't here when I went to bed…how? Oww, wauw. Kate Beckett crawled into my bed! So cool! So not the point Rick'_  
>She was having another nightmare so he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes quickly and he saw again the fear in her eyes that he had seen before. She looked started in to his eyes and then let out a breath she was holding. The fear in her eyes slowly fading. She was still out of breath and was about to sit up when Castle asked her if the dream was about him. When she nodded her head he pulled her close so that she was leaning her head on his chest directly above his heart. He spoke softly to her while caressing her head: "I'm okay, it was just a dream. You can hear my hart and feel me breathing. Everything is all right." With that he fell Kate relax against his chest. He moved his hand from her hair too the small of her back, his other hand he placed on her hips and tightened his grip. At the same time she draped her arm across his stomach and softly said "Thank you" he felt Kate relax and her hart bead slow down. Kate's mind on the other hand wasn't slowing down, it was in overdrive: <em>'o god, I'm cuddling with Castle, I never cuddle, with anyone! But this feels right, so warm and safe. I could get used to this...STOP Kate, focus! Oh no, he isn't wearing a shirt. I'm lying on Castle's bare chest… don't freak Kate! Just keep breathing and think about something else! Get your mind of the fact that you're so close to Castle, who is one pair of boxers away from being naked… o god so not helping! Ughh the fluttering in my stomach isn't helping either. Think about something else, think about...His lips, his soft kissable lips… NO Kate, something not Castle related! Uhhm...crap crap crap! Ow who am I kidding, I just want to kiss him "<em>

"uuhm Kate?"

"Yes?" '_Oh no, calm down Kate it's probably nothing!'_

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, yes, I'm fine. Why?" '_Breath in and out, and in and out! Focus!'_

"Are you still thinking about your nightmare?"

"Uhh noo?" she said with slightly dubious voice. '_Thank god, he's just concerned he hasn't got a clue!'_

"Then why is your heart beating so rapidly? Are you sure you're okay?"

'_O crap! He noticed! Think fast!' _"Oww…uhhm…welleuh" '_that's no fast thinking!' _"It's nothing, really!" '_Stupid brain, that's the only thing you could come up with!'_

"Hey…"He put his finger under her shin and pulls her head up so that he can look her in the eyes.

'_So not helping!'_ Kate's mind kept rambling.

"It's okay to be afraid to go back to sleep…" Castle said while looking at Kate who still has her eyes closed. "Look at me." He spoke with a soft voice.

Kate was biting her lip nervously, she knew that is she opened her eyes now that he wasn't going to see what he thought he would see.

Castle placed his hand on her cheek: "Open your eyes."

When Kate finally opened her eyes he didn't saw fear, it was something else, something soft and sweet? Something he hasn't seen before. He couldn't quite place it.  
>Kate saw that he was searching in his mind to see if he recognized that look. She tried to move away from him but he didn't let go.<p>

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He squinted his eyes, he wasn't buying it. "Be honest with me, there is something bothering you. Whatever it is you can tell me, I won't…"

But his sentence got cut short by Kate's lips on his. It took him some time to realize what was going one and when he wanted to kiss her back she pulled away. She looked at him with big eyes in shock. She couldn't believe she just did that. Castle was still processing everything and just when he opened his mouth to say something just when she turned around and climbed of the bed and walked out of his bedroom.

"Kate…Kate…"

* * *

><p>Thx! S.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who gave a review! It made me smile the entire day!**

**I think I rewrote this chapter like tree times and I'm still not sure about it but O well!**  
><strong>So, hope you all like it!<strong>

**I do not own any characters, they belong to ABC! **

* * *

><p><em>But his sentence got cut short by Kate's lips on his. It took him some time to realize what was going one and when he wanted to kiss her back she pulled away. She looked at him with big eyes in shock. She couldn't believe she just did that. Castle was still processing everything and just when he opened his mouth to say something when she turned around and climbed of the bed. And walk in out of his bedroom.<em>

"_Kate…Kate…_"

She went to her own bedroom and locked the door.

"Kate, open the door."

On the other side of the door Kate was in full blown panic. _'I can't believe I just did that. I kissed him, _I _kissed him…I freaking kissed Castle!' _she was leaning against the door with her eyes pinched close. '_Stupid stupid stupid! How could I be so stupid!'_

"C'mon Kate, open the door. Don't lock yourself up, we need to talk about this...its okay really!"

Kate was still in disbelief that she just did that, she heard Castle breathing on the other side of the door indicating that he was leaning his forehead against the door.

When she still didn't reply after 5 minutes he started to beg: "please please please Kate, come out…I'm not going away until you come out!"

The house was slowly waking up and Castle was standing in the hallway with nothing than his boxers on. When Esposito came out of his room he saw Castle standing there: "Bro, with you wearing that, she ain't opening the door! Put some clothes on for Pete's sake!"

"Oww crap!" Castle turned a little red and then swiftly went to his room to put some clothes on. Kate took this opportunity to open the door and to go downstairs. Wearing her running outfit she immediately went to the beach for a well needed run. Running is like taking a shower, it clears her mind and gives her the time to think about everything that happened, whether it's a case or her personal life. It just helps.

After Castle had put some clothes on he went back to Kate's room, only to see it was empty. He went downstairs to look for her but she wasn't there. Esposito was the first to notice Castle: "Yo bro! Don't let me see you in your underwear again! It gives me the creeps!"

"I'll bet it did! You're not used to see something so manly!" Castle joked back."Soo…where's Beckett?"

"What do you think? Running duhh!" Ryan answered shaking his head. "Even on her days of she doesn't stop working out!"

"Oww, right" Castle replied with a little disappointment in his voice.

"You wan't breakfast?" Jenny asked sweetly.

"Uhm no thanks, I'll go back to my room. Didn't sleep very well!"

It was 10 in the morning when Castle woke up for the second time by a tiny strip of morning sun that was shining in his eyes which made him grunt. He really didn't want to wake up today so he fell back asleep.

In the meantime Kate was back from her run and she made a decision. She was running scared, again…and she would stop doing that. She would go all in with Castle. When she walked in the beach house she saw that there was no one there. She looked outside for a moment and saw a group of people walking down the beach a little further away and could distinguish Laney and the guys and probably Jenny. '_So then where is Castle? Maybe he is in his study?' _before going to his study she took a bottle of water out of the fridge and then went to Castle's study. Nothing.  
><em>'Maybe he went out.' <em>  
>Kate went to take a shower and change clothes. When she was about to go downstairs to eat something she heard something in Castle's room so she went in to take a look. He was laying on his back with a pillow over his head. He had a steady breading so he was probably a sleep. She sneaked to his side of the bed and contemplated for a few minutes if it was the right idea to wake him up, and how? She bitted her lip and then slowly crawled on him and spread herself on top of him and hugged him . He was immediately awoken by this and put his arms tightly around her waist, just in case she would try to walk away again.<br>Kate looked up and saw that the pillow was still on his head and pulled it off, he still had his eyes firmly closed. So she scooted a little up and started kissing him at his collarbone and then went higher and higher to his neck. When she reached his earlobe she bitted on it and then smoothened it with her tong, she then gently whispered in his ear: "I'm sorry for running away earlier. I'm done running away from this. I want _us… _if you want that to of course." A little unsure.

"Ow Kate you have no idea how bad I want us to!" Castle answered while turning his head and looking in Kate's eyes.

A smile was growing on Kate's lips, she then carried on with what she was doing before and started kissing his jaw line until she reached his lips. Their faces now close enough for their breaths to mingle, they lingered there for a moment before allowing their lips to meet. The kiss was slow at first, as if just testing the waters. But as their lips began to move in sync, they needed more. Snaking her arms up his chest and wrapping them around his neck to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile, he brought one hand to thread through her dark hair. She grazed her tongue across his bottom lip before granting him full access. She moaned softly, spearing her fingers through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands made their way beneath her shirt to caress the soft, bare skin of her sides.  
>they were broken out of their bubble when someone next door started quietly singing along with the radio. It was Laney who was singing in the shower next to Castle's room. They both didn't mind and listened to the singing, Laney was quite good.<p>

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight

The both of them just lied there, listening to the song, both realizing that the song made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx, S.<strong>

**quick question...  
>or I just skip to the next day or I do some kind of evening entertainment, you guys pick!<br>****I was thinking of Karaoke or a concert where someone knows the band...? in case of Karaoke which songs do you guys want to "hear"? =D**

**or I do this an other night?**

**Let me know! soon!**

**X **


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry my mistake! This is the right chapter! Disclaimer: I don not own Castle Blah blah...**

**So uhm, I did my best with this chapter, I hope you all like it and that it's not to long. It was hard for me to write this and weird. I wanted to skip this day and I had already wrote the next chapter when I got an idea and wrote this in between... so don't shoot me if t doesn't fit in right.**

**Thx for the revieuws everyone!**

** NaughtyMick you rock! =D this fast update is for you! (but when it's bad becaus I had to write it fast, it's on you! =P)**

**'Smutt' ahead! XD**

* * *

><p>Castle was the first to wake up and he felt like the luckiest man alive. He had his own sleeping beauty lying on his chest. He watches her for a few minutes and then hugged her a little titer which made her wake up.<p>

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Sorry to wake you but we can't stay all day in bed."

"Hmmm…"

"C'mon, we can go for a walk on the beach. It looks like the sun is shining."

"OK."

Kate got up followed by Rick and they went downstairs. The rest of the group was lounging on the deck and by the pool, too busy to notice Kate and Rick who sneaked away hand in hand towards the beach a little further away out of sight.  
>They just walked hand in hand enjoying the silence and the closeness, occasionally picking up a shell. After a while Rick was contemplating if he should ask her about the other day when she was standing in the rain. But he wasn't sure she would like to talk about it.<p>

"Kate…"he started precariously.

"What?"

"Uhm, I want to ask you something but if you don't want to tell me its fine and I'll just drop it."

"O…K.. ask?" Kate was a little nervous about what he was going to ask.

"You know the other night when you went for a walk on the beach and it started raining and you just stood there, smiling. What were you thinking about?"

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding: "About my mom...It was summer and I was 9. It was really hot and we were outside talking and listening to music. And I remember the song that was playing on the radio because it was my mother's favorite song. It was 'Have you ever seen the rain' from Creedence Clearwater Revival, and I remember my mother telling me something about the song but I can't remember what exactly and then we just started singing along and when we were singing_ 'Someone told me long ago There's a calm before the storm I know; it's been comin' for some time When it's over, so they say It'll rain a sunny day I know; shinin' down like water' _it started raining so hard that we were soaked to the bone before we even realized it. So we just started dancing and laughing until the end of the song. After that day we danced a whole summer long in the rain when it was warm enough." Kate was smiling and crying at the same time when she thought about that summer.

Castel didn't know what to say so he just hugged her as close as he could and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We should head back." Kate said and gave Rick a quick peck on the lips.

Castle wasn't quite ready to let her go: "I'm so glad that I'm here with you…" he looked Kate deep in the eyes: "and that you want to share all those things with me."

"Me too."

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate's body as she leaned in and kissed him. He felt all of her walls crumble around their feet. He knew he had her forever. This moment was just the beginning for them. The kiss was actually pretty short considering the feelings his words stirred inside.

"Let's go back."

The walk back to the house was short and once inside they saw the group sitting on the couch talking excited to each other.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Castle asked while sitting down next to Ryan.

"We've heard that there is a concert tonight in the city and we were thinking about going."

"Who's playing?" Kate asked a little curious.

Laney chimed in: "Well there not very known but the locals say that they are very good, I think they were called…Uhmm… Law… something! What was it again Javi?"

"Law Alley?"

"No, it was something else…"

"Law Abbey?" Kate asked.

"Yes! That's it! Do you know them?" Laney squalled.

"Uhm, I a… heard of them before."

"So are you guys coming with us?" Jenny asked looking at Castle and Kate.

"Yeah! Count me in!" Castle answered.

Everybody was looking at Kate who was nervously biting on her lip. "I just think I'm gonna stay home, it's not really for me."

"Oww c'mon girl, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, If you don't like it we'll come back home!" Castle said with puppy dog eyes.

'Ohh boy, how can you say no to that…crap!' "Fine! I'll come with you guys." 'I'm doomed! Let's just hope the band doesn't recognize me.' Kate thought to herself.

A few hours later

"O wow! There's a lot of people here." Jenny was surprised.

"Yeah, who knew!" Ryan said more to himself than to Jenny.

"Let's go get some drinks before they start" Laney suggested.

Everybody ordered a drink and was about to go back a little closer to the stage when suddenly someone called: "K? Is that you? Katherine Beckett!"

'_Shit' _Kate thought to herself she took a deep breath and turned around with a shy smile: "Heey! Damien!"

"O wow! I can't believe it's actually you!" they hugged briefly.

"Yeah, wow… who would've guessed! So, how are you?"

"Good good! How are you? Well you look good!"

"Thank you, I'm good! So congratulations with the concert!"

"Thank you!" Damien was looking at the rest of the group who were all looking very confused at each other.

Kate saw it and introduced them all: "Guys, this is Damien, the lead singer and guitar player of the band! Damien these are my friends, Laney, Javier, Kevin, Jenny and Rick." The last name she said with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Oww, there's the rest of the band! Hey Guys! Look who's here! It's K!"

"Oh my, what are you doing here!" the whole band gave her a group hug.

"Well duh, listening to you guys! Still as awful as you were back then?" Kate said with a huge smile.

"Haha funny! Were doing just fine, not thanks to you!" one of the band members said.

"We've gotta go up! We'll see you after the show!" Damien said. "K? What about it…Like old times?"

"No no no! Definitely not!"

"Oww C'mon!" another band member said!

"NO!"

"We'll see." Damien said walking away.

"Kate turned around looking at the group who were all stunned. Jenny was the first to speak: "You know the band?"

"Uhm yeah, we went to the same high school."

"What do they mean with 'Like old times'?" Castle asked.

At the exact time Kate wanted to answer the question the crowed started sheering and Damien started speaking in the mike: "What's up? So we've just found out that there is a former band member in the room! So give it up for K!"

Kate winced when he said that and felt her cheeks turn red. "You were in the band?" Laney asked dumbfound.

"MmmYes?" Kate gave a shy smile while biting on her bottom lip.

Towards the end of the evening Damien started speaking again: "So, you all know our big hit 'California King Bed?" The crowd goes wild. "It was written by K as a Ballad! So maybe if we all sheer really hard she'll sing it with us!"

Kate was furiously shaking her head no. The whole crowed was going 'K! K! K!..." Kate buried her face in her hands. "C'mon Katherine! Don't be shy!" Damien said.

"Yeah boss! You're not scared are you?" Esposito asked.

The whole crowed was still sheering her name. Suddenly Damien stood in front of her and took her by the hand and dragged her up the stage. Kate took a deep breath to calm her nerves down and then smacked Damien playfully on his arm. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No! I'll play the lead guitar and you just have to sing."

"Arghh! Shit!" Kate turned around to the audience: "Hey! I'm Kate!" The crowed goes wild again. The band started playing, a soft guitar first. Kate's looking the entire time at Castle and she feels the nerves go away with every word she sings.

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

**She closed her eyes while singing the rest with a huge smile on her lips.**

_So how come when I reach out my finger  
>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

_Eye to eye_  
><em>Cheek to cheek<em>  
><em>Side by side<em>  
><em>You were sleeping next to me<em>  
><em>-oohhh next to me<em>  
><em>Arm in arm<em>  
><em>Dusk to dawn<em>  
><em>With the curtains drawn<em>  
><em>And a little last night on these sheets<em>  
><em>So how come when I reach out my fingers<em>  
><em>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I been California wishing on the stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California King<em>

**[Guitar solo from Damien] She is looking at him and shakes her head.**

**And for the next verse she puts every feeling in it.**

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused, when I asked you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I bet California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California King<em>  
><em>My California King<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California King<em>

At the end of the song she opens her eyes and bows to the crowed when they are clapping and cheering. She gives Damien a hug and walks of the stage back to the rest of the group. Who were all awe-struck. "Wow!" was the only thing the whole group could say. The band played one more song and then walked of the stage.

"Let's go home! We have to get up in the morning!" Kate said to a still thunderstruck group.

Once at home everybody went to their own room and Kate went just as the previous nights to Castle's room.

"You were amazing tonight! I had no idea you were that good!"

"Thank you" Kate sais a little shy.

Castle wiggled his eyebrows:"It was hot!" This made Kate laugh.

Castle unconsciously licks his lips while looking at Kate's lips. Kate takes a step towards him, her hand slipping up to his chest. Castle pulls her close, and softly kissing her. His hand cups her cheeks and one hand start to slide back, towards Kate's neck and through her hair. Their lips part and their tongues meet.  
>Castle pulls away from her and gently pulls his shirt off. Quickly she is beating him, taking two pieces off for every piece of clothing that Castle removed. Intrigued by her beautiful body, he takes her hand and twirls her," God, you are so beautiful!". Kate's cheeks turn red. Castle sees it and leans back in to kiss her, but as he does he leans down and picks her up, carrying her to the bed.<p>

As He lays her down, their lips part and Castles travel down her neck. Caressing every inch on its way, licking softly, moans escaping. His hands leading his mouth, passing over her nipples as he kisses between her breasts, feeling them harden beneath his light touch. His hardened member lightly brushes against her leg as his mouth kisses over her stomach. He starts to massage Kate's feet, rubbing them gently, slowly taking a toe into his mouth. Sucking on it gently, his tongue tracing around it, then kissing up her foot.

Massaging her calves, he kisses ever so softly up, slowly licking and using his lips to caress every inch he passes. Her legs are spreading wide in anticipating. "Rick…"  
>Slowly traveling further, taking his time, teasing her. Feeling her squirm every time his lips part and he lets his tongue out of his mouth. His lips kissing across her knees, his hands come in contact with the first touch of her wetness.<br>His hands caressing her soft breasts, kneading them gently, rolling her erected nipples between his fingers. His tongue half way up her inner thighs. "Rick, please…" Kate's getting frustrated. Skipping the last few inches he dives in, surprising her. A loud moan and a soft gasp leaving Kate's mouth, He makes sure not to touch her clit. Licking slowly, moans escaping both of their lips. He lifts his head for a short while to looking up at Kate, locking eyes.  
>Her smile, giving Castle a look of pure ecstasy. He lowers himself to her again, this time, taking her clit into his mouth, sucking gently but firmly. His teeth bite down softly, rolling it gently between them, the edge of his tongue starts to flicker over it quickly. Feeling her squirm from the instant pleasure, the wiggling helps his fingers find her g-spot. Kate starts bucking from the excitement.<br>He pulls his fingers out, tracing them up her body, licking the trail of residue to her lips. They kiss passionately. She tastes her sweetness on his lips, their tongues intertwined. Kate breaks away from the kiss to look him in the eyes: 'I love you…" "I love you to.". Their tongues tangled together, Rick is propped on one hand supporting him while the other hand is brushing the hair from her cheek. Caressing her with his fingers down her slender neck, kissing more and more passionately.

Slowly he pushes himself into her, enjoying every inch, burying him deep inside of her. The kiss breaks as the moans escapes their lips. His lips traveling down to her neck and shoulder, kissing, nibbling, caressing.  
>He start to thrust with more consistency rather than savoring every slow motion, Pushing back inside of her, his mouth kisses down her neck again, past her shoulders, sucking a nipple in with his mouth, rolling his tongue around. She starts to meet him with every stroke, matching the rhythm.<br>He thrusts deep, faster and faster with every stroke. He feels her coming towards the edge, her mouth opens, a scream tries to escape, yet there is no noise. They look into each other's eyes again their lips meet and they tumble together over the edge.  
>Kate felt like she is floating. She hit a high she had never reached before. She kept her arms tight around him so he had to lay on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as his head rested on her chest. He sucked at her breast between hot breaths and then turned so that she was now on top of him. Neither one of them were willing to break the connection despite of the warmth and sweat that covered their bodies. As Kate ran her fingers through his hair over and over, Castle knew he would have no more nightmares. He was officially the luckiest man alive. Kate's hand became still and they fell in a blissful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thx! S.<strong>

**song: California King Bed- Rihanna (.com/watch?v=nhBorPm6JjQ)**

**song fragment: Have you ever seen the rain? - Creedence clearwaer revival (.com/watch?v=TS9_ipu9GKw)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothin is mine!**

**Tadaaa... c 12 wow can't believe it!**

**Thank you to you, one of the 75 people who are following this story!**

**I don't want to beg for reviews like a lot of people do, but I have to say, they make me smile (a lot!) just saying ;)**

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes he couldn't hold back a smile when he saw Kate Beckett lying in his arms. They were still in the same position as when they fell asleep. He was watching her sleep, he couldn't get enough of her, she looked so beautiful. He must have been staring for a good fifteen minutes when he heard her grunt and speak with a drowsy voice: "Creepy!"<p>

"Hmmm what's creepy?" full aware of what she meant.

"You staring at me while I'm sleeping" she still had her eyes closed.

"How did you even…"

She started to turn around to face him, still not opening her eyes, and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I _am_ a detective you know!"

This made him chuckle a little but he didn't want to offend her because he was quite enjoying her laying so close to him. All the doubt she might have had last night seemed to be gone. He pulled his arms around her and tightened his grip. As a reaction from his grip she gave him a sweet kiss in the neck and a "good morning". It gave him a shiver down his spine: "a good morning it is indeed!" He felt her smile against his neck. He was rubbing his hands up and down her side which. He was trying to remember every inch of her side from her hip bone to the slight curve at her waist to her ribs. Her soft skin and the thumping of her heart. He let his hands wonder every time a bit more when he went back up. He was caressing her ribs with his thumb until he felt the beginning of the swell from her breast, when he reached it, he went back down to start all over again. He felt like the luckiest man alive and was enjoying it immensely. And he wasn't the only one, Kate was also enjoying the new found closeness and the ease she felt to just relax and cuddle with Castle.

After some time she started to speak again: "We should get up, I don't want to be late for the spa treatment." She wanted to roll away but he didn't let go of her.

"Nuhu… a few more minutes!"

She didn't argue cause she didn't really want to get up either.  
>Shortly after that they were shook out of there blissfulness and brought back to reality when they heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Castle, its Laney…Have you seen Kate?"

"Uhhhm, just a minute!" Castle shouted back to Laney.

Castle looked questionable at Kate, he didn't really know what to do because they hadn't really talked about it. Kate saw the insecure look and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, got up and put on Castle's shirt and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulders and smiled at him and then walked out of the door. The smile alone made Castle's hart skip a beat.

On the other side of the door stood a dumbfounded Laney when Kate walked out of Castle's room. Laney's jaw dropped when she realized what just happened.

"Did you just… You…Whahow…"

Kate started to laugh and shook her head: "We might."

Laney had found her voice again and went in full attack mode:"How long have you two been together?

"A few days."

"Is he any good? I want details!" Laney asked mockingly.

"I don't kiss and tell!"

"You always do!"

"Well, not today!"

"Oh wow!"

"What?" Kate was walking towards her own bedroom to change.

"Nothing."

"Whaat?"

"It's cute, you want to keep it between yourselfs. You're in 'loooove'" Laney said in a sing song voice.

"pshhh…NO!"

"Mmmmm hhhhmmm! How did it happen, you at least own me that story!"

Kate was walking towards the bathroom and left the door open so that Laney would still here her.  
>"A few nights ago I was having nightmares and went downstairs because I couldn't sleep. He saw me sitting on the couch and asked what was wrong so I told him and we talked for a while, and then went to bed, together. Just to sleep!<br>And then the night after that I went to his room and asked if I could sleep with him…ooh that sounds soo wrong! …Share his bed so I wouldn't have a nightmare again because apparently I don't have so many when he's next to me and I sleep a little better. And then in the morning I did had a terrible nightmare which woke us up. He calmed me down and then I just started thinking about what was happening and that I was kind of cuddling with Castle…" Kate said while raising an eyebrow: "So when I was thinking about all that stuff and he sensed that there was something wrong and he was really concerned and then I kind of kissed him and freaked out. Fleeted to my room and then went for a run. While jogging I kind of realized that I didn't want to run away from him again and went back and we..I made up."

"Like…": Laney said while looking suggestively.

"No! Jeez Laney! We just kissed and fell back asleep"

"And then after the concert…uhm (cough)": Taking her toothbrush out of the cup.

"Unbelievable! You both finally admitted you two have feelings for each other! And I still have to drag it out of you!" Laney said jokingly.

Kate rolled her eyes at Laney and gathered her stuff for the day and Laney was practically pushing her out of the room. At the other end of the hall Castle came out of his room. Laney glanced at Castle with a warning look and turned on her heels and went downstairs.

A confused Castle was pushed back in his room: "What was that all about?"

"I just had a third degree from Laney!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ooww…"

But he couldn't continuo his sentence when she placed her hands on the side of his face and her lips found his once again. As soon as their lips were together again, she took one of her hands from his face and wrapped it around the back of his shoulders to press them together even more. Kate Beckett is trying to kiss him senseless as she pressed her body against his. Her one hand was caressing his face as her lips were caressing his. He couldn't think. So he didn't even try anymore. He was at her mercy. He had no chance against her; he never did and never wanted it to be any different. Castle claimed her with his hands and arms, wrapping one arm around her lower back and using the other hand to massage the back of her neck. This was what he had always dreamed of, with their bodies flush against each other, his arms around her, mouths locked, breath intermingled like it was the most normal thing in the world, and now he was actually living it. It was _real._ Her lips against his...they were a weapon of torture. Exquisite torture. And Kate Beckett certainly knew how to use her weapons. Eventually their kisses slowed down. Breaking away, Kate laid her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. She tried to control her irregular breathing brought on by the kiss. He seemed to be trying to do the same; she could feel his chest moving beneath her and felt his breath in her hair.

She lifted her head and looked directly in his clear blue eyes and softly spoke: "See you at lunch!" she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left. But not before Castle stopped her: "What about the guys? Do you want them to know?"

Kate slightly tipped her head to the side: "They probably know by now."

She saw the puzzled look on Castle's face and explained herself: "Laney!"

"Ahh, of course!" Castle gave Kate another kiss and then followed her downstairs

At the same time Laney came down from the stairs with a HUGE grin on her face. Esposito was the first to notice it. "Chica, I hope that smile is for me!" he said while winking at her.

"Not this time baby!" her smile still as big.

Jenny and Ryan were now staring at Laney too. "Then why are you so happy?" Ryan quickly chimed in.

She wiggled her eyebrows a few times in a playful matter and simply said: "Let's just say that Momma's rich! So pay up!." When she finished her sentence Ryan and Esposito's jaw felt open.

Ryan was the first to speak again: "No way!"

"Ohhw yes!" Laney said laughing at the face the guys were making. Just when they composed their self's Castle and Beckett came down. They fell that everyone staring at them. No one dared to say or do something with the obvious elephant in the room. When no one was willing to do something Kate said: "We should get going before were late!" then turned around and kissed Castle, who was in shock that Kate just did that, and so was the rest of the group. When she turned around and walked at the door the girls quickly followed her and left for the spa treatment.

For the guys it took a moment longer to react when they were able to think straight again they turned around to look at Castle and walked slowly towards him. Castle knew by now what was coming and braced himself.

Esposito was the first to begin: "So…you and Beckett hey…"

"You know what is gonna happen now don't you?": Ryan chimed in.

"We're like her big brothers…"

"…and we would do anything to protect her…"

"…ANYTHING…So so don't even think about breaking her hart!"

"Cause we also know people…"

"Who KNOW people…" Esposito threatened.

"Who could easily help us to make sure that you won't hurt her again."

"And my girl is very good to make sure that they think it's a natural cause…"

"If you know what we mean…"

Castle swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"So don't mess with her…"

"Or you are going to have to deal with us!" Ryan filled in.

"Got it?"

"Got it!" Castle quickly replied.

"Well then, with this settled officially welcome to the family and now let's go and have some fun!" Esposito said.

* * *

><p>Thx, S.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**I struggled so hard with this chapter probably because I'm not in vacation mode yet! I just wanted to skipp this but I couldn't.**

**So here it is!**

**disclaimer: Don't own Castle, and don't want to own it. It would ruin the surprise for me! =D**

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Castle said with a blissful smile: "So, I rented three Jet ski's for two hours and after that you guys can chose what to do next."<p>

"All right!" Esposito and Ryan cheered in unison.

"But first we have to take a full class of instructions and then we have to go fit a lifejacket." Castle explained very serious: "And then it's Jet Ski time!" he added in a singsong voice.

"No, bro!"

"Yeah, not cool! Don't do that or we're gonna have to take your man card!"

"Whaaat…pff…Let's go!"

After what felt like an eternity the three of them finally could go and ride on the Jet skis. After getting use to the feeling on the Jet Ski they started doing races and felt their confidence grow. And of course knowing them an accident was just around the corner.

"Hey man, look at me! If you go against the waves and then jump on the backside you bounce!" Castle shouted above the roaring of the motors.

"That is so cool! I'm gonna try that to!" Ryan said euphoric.

"I'll bet you can't even get in the air!" Esposito said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Watch me!"

After a couple of try outs Ryan finally nailed it and bounced a few times on the water, not as high as Castle but still impressive. After that Esposito gave it a go and even he could do it. "bha, piece of cake!"

"Ow look, those guys are doing some jumps on a ramp! Maybe we can try that to!" Castle said very excited.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea man." Ryan answered a little worried.

"We'll start with the small ones, it'll be fine! Come on!" Castle replied.

"Yeah bro, you're not scared are you?" Esposito teased.

"Pshh, NO! Let's do this!"

Ryan was the first one who wanted to go, he lined up in front of the ramp and wanted to take off but he gave a little too much power and couldn't control his steering and didn't even came close to the ramp. Next to go was Esposito, he was going for the ramp when a wave crashed against his jet ski and he went slightly of course which made him miss the middle of the ramp and his jet ski only came half in contact with the ramp so when he left the water his jet ski felt sideways back in the water next to the ramp.

"Holy crap! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine bro!"

"Are you hurting somewhere, that looked painful!" Ryan wasn't convinced and still a little concerned.

"Just his ego!" Castle joked: "OK, my turn!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Castle!"

"PishPosh! I'll be fine!"

And indeed Castle was fine, he was the only one of the tree who actually took the ramp right and landed smoothly on the water. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"Wow, how did you do that?" Ryan asked dumbfound.

"I had a little practice before." Castle said with a beamy smile. "Ow, looks like our time is up! We have to head back to the docks."

When they gave the jet skis and their life vests back they were standing in a small bar and ordered something to drink.

"So what's next?" Esposito asked.

"Well, there are several options. We could go surfing or we could go on an inflatable banana. You guys pick."

Ryan and Esposito gave each other a brief look and then both replied in excitement: "inflatable banana!"

"That's what I thought to! Then we have about an hour before the next one starts."

After a couple of drinks and an inflatable banana ride later the three of them felt like they just did a heavy work out.

"O man that was fun."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything else for a few hours!" Castle said while rubbing his back.

"Me neither" Ryan answered stretching his arms.

"We should go to the boat, the girls will be there in a half hour and I have to make sure everything is in order for lunch."

The morning quickly went by for the girls.  
>After the spa treatment they had some time to kill so Laney dragged Kate in a clothing store so that she could buy a new bikini for her. Kate wasn't too happy about it and was protesting heavily.<p>

"C'mon Kate!"

"No! I'm not parading around in a bikini OR a swimsuit!"

"I'll be wearing one to!" Jenny tried.

"Yeah, see and me too! You can't go on a boat and not swim or tan!"

"NO!"

Laney was dragging Kate in the store followed by an amused Jenny.

"Laney!" Kate started to wine.

"Kate! Don't be ridiculous! You have an amazing body, you're hot and I have seen your abs! Every guy we pass by looks at you! So stop pouting and go and fit some swimwear! GO! Shoe!"

Half an hour later they had found the perfect bikini for Kate who hadn't got any other choice to buy it and afterwards directly changed in to it due the lack of time. Jenny and Laney were already wearing theirs covered with a sundress. Kate doesn't own any dresses, well technically she did, but it weren't sun dresses, they were more the 'Herver Leger' dresses, so not beach material! So she put on her new bikini and covered it up with her jeans and shirt.

They were now running late and quickly went to the harbor where they agreed to meet the guys. Once there everyone greeted each other and turned to their own partners for a stolen kiss.  
>When Kate and Castle were about to say something to each other they felt preying eyes and skipped the kissing part. Everybody went on board of the boat to eat something that Castle had ordered on the boat.<p>

"This is delicious!" Laney exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really is!" Jenny said in agreement.

They all made small talk under dinner and the time flew by. None of the guy's telling anything about their little accidents and only cluing them in on the 'cool' stuff they did.

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry the rewt of the afternoon will come soon! don't expect to much from it thow! Thx, S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh Man, I'm soooo exited for 19 Sept. (new Castle) I can't wait till that day is here, but it also means that the vaccation is over then! (downside!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Poeleralert!: I found out that the title of the Episode is calde 'Rise'. Josh and Castle are gonna fight and their are some speculations that there is gonna be a 18 month time jump. (but that is not sure, could be for another show!) *squeel*! <em>**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm from Belgium so I speak dutch for you who wonder! ;)

Disclaimer: chaper 1

* * *

><p>After lunch they sailed out and enjoyed the surroundings. Castle was steering the boat flanked by the guys while the ladies where on the deck chatting with each other. Castle and Kate stole glances, which went luckily unnoted by the others. When they found a good spot they anchored the boat and the guys went to join the ladies on the deck. After half an hour the guys quickly lost their shirts and headed in the water with a big splash. Jenny and Laney quickly followed by discarding their sundresses and enjoying the sun on their skin. Kate was the only one who didn't follow, she felt uneasy with the fact that her co-workers (the boss thing again) would see her in her bikini so she just kept her clothes on. Esposito and Ryan couldn't let this opportunity pas by so they began to suggest that Kate was scared to be seen in her bikini, or that she was a prude.<p>

"Oo C'mon boss! Everybody is wearing their bathing suit!" Esposito said.

"You're not scared are you?" Ryan responded.

Beckett rolled her eyes and returned to her book she brought with her.

Ryan and Esposito started making chicken noises which finally got Kate over the edge: "You know, I'm beginning to think that you guys _really_ want to see _me_ in a bikini…you two aren't secretly fantasizing about what is underneath this are you" gesturing down her body. "I'm not sure of I should be flattered about it or spooked out. And I sure as hell know that those two wouldn't be happy about it either!" looking in the direction of an amused Laney and Jenny.

"But, I'm not scared as you suggested" giving the death glare at the two detectives.

The only one who didn't replied was Castle, he saw that Kate felt at unease with the whole situation but he also knew that if he would say something to defend her she would get made, and he was slightly amused by the hole spectacle.

So Kate stood up put her book away and then sensually pulled her shirt over her head, she than slowly turned around so that her back was at the guys and dropped her shirt on her seat. She then slowly peeled her jeans of which made the guys gasp for air. She was wearing a turquoise plain bikini, which made her suntan look even browner. The front of her bikini was simple with straps that you have to bind in the neck and a little knot between the filled cups. She was wearing regular bikini bottoms that didn't left much to the imagination but were still decent. It showed off her perfect shaped butt and beautiful long legs that looked like they would go on forever. When she turned to look around to the guys she saw their dropped jaw and smirked: "Happy now?" She then moved to the side of the boat were the guys previously jumped off and gracefully dived in the water.  
>And then swam to the front side of the boat where no one could see her. The guys were still dumbfounded and Laney and Jenny were chuckling when they saw the faces of their partners, because the first time they saw Kate in the bikini they had the exact same look on their faces.<br>Castle was the first to react who also dived under water and followed Kate but took the other route around the boat. When he saw her he was still awe-struck, but he also felt very proud that that beautiful woman was his. She saw him coming and instantly smiled that he had gotten the message why she was hiding. They swam to each other and the first thing he said too her was: "Wow!" Which made Kate blush a bit.

"You know for a writer, you're not very good with words sometimes!" she joked while putting his arms around his neck.

"You look so beautiful!" Kate could see in his eyes that he meant it, he had an adoring look in his eyes. When the words left his lips she couldn't resist kissing him but he was faster. Their kiss was fun and light because they knew that there were other people around. The played a little in the water drowning and splashing at each other and enjoying each other's company after a while they decided to head back to the rest of the group. The guy's were still in the water so Castle stayed with them while Kate climbed out, back on the boat and went to lay next to Laney to work on her suntan and read while doing it. They spent the next of the afternoon sailing with the boat and now and then stopping to swim.

When it became late they decided to head back to the harbor and go back to the beach house.  
>Everybody was quickly of board except for Castle and Kate who were checking to see if they didn't forget anything. When they were done giving the boat a check over Castle hopped of and held his hand out to Kate. When she as standing on the edge off the boat she pulled Castle closer to her and snaked her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She said almost in a whisper against his lips and gave him afterwards a passionate kiss. "For what? Not that I'm complaining or anything!" he said jokingly.<br>"For this" mentioning to the boat: "The getaway… being you." Kate was stroking with her thumb over his jaw and gave him another kiss. Castle took her by surprise and lifted her up from the boat and putted her back down beside him on the dock. When air became necessary they reluctantly broke apart. Kate flashed him a wide smile and they strolled off hand in hand back to the car where the rest was waiting and they drove back to the house.

It was Jenny and Ryan's turn to make the food so they had an hour to relax. Laney and Esposito went in the Jacuzzi, they were still wearing their swimwear so they quickly hoped in.  
>Kate and Castle went for a stroll down the beach when they were out of sight Kate grabbed Castle's hand and laced their fingers together. They talked about their day and the other couples. After a while Kate stopped and tugged on Castle's hand indicating he had to turn around, she then hugged him tight. Castle who was slightly shocked at the Kate he was seeing, she was so different from the detective. The Kate wanted to walk hand in hand cuddle. Not that he was complaining, not at all. He just couldn't believe it. When she started to loosen her grip on him he quietly asked: "What was that for?"<p>

"I felt like it… but if your complaining…" she started to pull away when she was speaking.

"No…No" Castle was quick to reply he pulled her back in a kiss that started out leisurely, a kiss between two people who were still discovering each other in this new light. But as his errant, rebellious hand cautiously began to obey her suggestion, moving lightly over her back and then bravely down to cup her derriere, she let out a sexy sigh. The kiss continued, the tentative touches of lips giving way to longer, more open-mouthed kisses with breathy sighs in between. Her one hand dipped under his shirt to find the bare skin of his side, while her other hand wound its fingers through his hair. He cupped the back of her neck with his free hand, and the kiss grew deeper, more urgent. It was now a dance of battling tongues and nipping teeth. When air became necessarily they pulled away. Castle turned her around so that she was with her back to him.: "Look!" he pointed his finger at the horizon where the sun was setting. The just stood there, Kate leaning against his chest while Castle's arms were wrapped around her with their fingers were laced together, enjoying the sunset and each other. When they realized what time it was they hurried back to the house where they were just in time for dinner.

They spent a little less longer on the dining table because everybody was tired after a long day. So they all helped clean up thanked Jenny and Ryan for the delicious food (but mostly Jenny because they knew that Ryan isn't such a great cook) and they all went to their rooms for a well needed shower. Castle was the last one to leave the kitchen and Kate was waiting at him, she was observing how he put the last plates away and couldn't deny that his but really did look good when he bent down.

Castle caught her looking at him with her lust filled eyes: "Like what you see detective?"

"Mmm, I might."

"Might?"

"Yes might… I'm not sure you know…" she saw Castle's face fall and walked towards him and stood very close to him and then continued her sentence with a low whisper in his ears: "I can't be sure because it's still covered with clothes." She then stepped away from him gave him a wicked grin and went upstairs.

'_How does she do that? She gets me every time' _Castle quickly followed her just before she was about to head back to her room he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to that she was facing him. He moved his right hand from her wrist to the back of her head, and crushed his mouth to hers in a frenzied, impatient kiss while he massaged the back of her head and kept her close to him. He plundered her mouth while she rose up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his torso, digging her fingers into his back. She could feel the heat pool in her belly and she lost herself in the feel of his mouth on hers and his hands on her body. When they realized where they were standing Kate steered him in the direction of his room never leaving each other's lips. Once inside he pressed her against the door and broke the kiss off much to displeasure of Kate. He looked her in the eyes and said with all seriousness: "I love you. You know that right?"

Kate nodded her head; her mind couldn't form a full sentence. Castle didn't need to see more and started kissing her again but he was still holding back. She could feel it in the tension of the muscles in his neck. She had noticed the way his gaze intensified when she captured her lip between her teeth and thought perhaps that was a good push to get him to stop holding back. They had both held back so long that she couldn't take it anymore.

This moment could mark the first day of the rest of their lives. While she knew they were both very good at pulling away from each other, she didn't want to any more. She wanted to tell him all her thoughts and feelings the way he had earlier, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she tried to show him, she worked to push him over the edge, steal the control he was obviously holding so tenuously.

With that thought in mind, she opened her mouth to gently suck his lower lip into her mouth and carefully compressed her teeth around the soft flesh. His groan at the gesture was dark and primal and she knew as his hand dropped to her lower back to hold her against him that she had succeeded in snapping the reins on his control. She smiled as she licked across his lip, still trapped between her teeth before releasing it and opening her mouth to the insistent prodding of his tongue.

A moment later his mouth was blazing a trail of desperate heat down her neck and all she could do was hold on to him so she didn't sink to the floor as her knees trembled and a moan escaped her lips. She had been playing with fire trying to get him to stop holding back, but despite her tendency to pull away from acting on instinct; tonight she was ready to feel those flames again. She wanted to burn with him raging, fierce and hot, like a chemical fire or softly like the last embers glowing in a fireplace.

He put everything he had into kissing her until she was panting and breathless he took of her shirt and lowered her to the bed. His hands and lips went to work learning every inch of her exposed skin while he catalogued every sound and movement she made to guide his return path. After working his way down and teasing his mouth along the top of her jeans, he started to slowly make his way back up her body. He was proud to have her squirming against him, anxious for more and growing increasingly impatient if her vocalization was anything to go by.

He was grinning against her skin, which broke the soft suction he had been applying where he had stopped at a nipple, but it allowed him a moment to graze the rigid flesh with the edges of his teeth. The motion provoked a tug on his hair where she had fisted her hand and a sound that seemed to be as much a moan of pleasure as growl of impatience.

He released her from his mouth and continued his exploration up back to her mouth when his phone went off.

"Rick…"

"Ignore it!" he said while nibbling on her neck.

"It might be Alexis…"

"Crap!"

"Sorry."

"IIt's Okay? You're right. She was going to call me today! I'm sorry!" he climbed of the bed and picked up his phone. Gave Kate a quick kiss and answered the phone: "Hey pumpkin!"

Kate hopped of the bed, picked up her shirt and left to go to her own room so she could take a shower. After a quick shower she put on her pajama's and went back to Castle's room who was still talking to Alexis he had managed to take his clothes of and was now lying on top of the bed sheets in his boxers with his back against the headboard. She slipped in the bed next to him under the covers and listened to his conversation. She was drifting asleep due to his smoothing voice. When she was almost asleep she could feel him shifting his weight and climbing under the covers. He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her temple. They then both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I have a huuuuge favor to ask! =D<strong>  
><strong>so all of you probably know the movie 'for lovers only' and have already seen it! I was dying to see it and was sooo happy when they announced that it was coming out on Itunes but of course not for me! I live in Belgium and I can't buy it on iTunes or amazone! :( Now, I would hope that some one is to sweet and would share this lovely, beautiful movie with me? you would make my YEAR! (not day, YEAR!) I have no intensions of putting it online and would cherish it with my hart! contact me please? <strong>

**Help me, I'm dying without that movie! please please please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See previous pages!**

**first off a HUGE, HUUUGE thank you to willowmorrgainne1213 for telling me that I could find FLO on Tumblr, Thanks to this I went looking on it, and found it!**  
><strong>For the ones who have seen the movie, in the next chapter you might recognize some things ;)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kate hopped of the bed, picked up her shirt and left to go to her own room so she could take a shower. After a quick shower she put on her pajama's and went back to Castle's room who was still talking to Alexis he had managed to take his clothes of and was now lying on top of the bed sheets in his boxers with his back against the headboard. She slipped in the bed next to him under the covers and listened to his conversation. She was drifting asleep due to his smoothing voice. When she was almost asleep she could feel him shifting his weight and climbing under the covers. He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her temple. They then both fell asleep.<em>

It was early in the morning when Castle was woken up by his cellphone ringing but he wasn't making a move to pick it up.  
>"Are you gonna answer that or what?" Kate asked a little anoyed.<br>"uuurghh…" Castle blindly search for his cellphone and put it to his ear: "Hello" he sai in a sleapy voice.  
>"Dad!"<br>"Alexis? Are you OK? Is everything all right?" Castle started slightly to panick.  
>"Yes dad, I'm alright. Calm down!"<br>"Oh, then why are you calling so early? It's six in the morning!" Castle got out of bed and went to the bathroom so he wouldn't make to much noise for Kate.  
>"Well…uhm…Isn't there something you have to tell me?"<br>"Uhm, no?" Castle asked questionly.  
>"I'll give you a hint…Kate…"<br>"Ow…how….what….?"  
>"Someone took a picture of you two on a boat, kissing and posted it online. So anything you want to share?"<br>"Yes, Kate and I are together." Even before he finished his sentence a shriek came from across the other side of the line.  
>"Oh dad, I'm soo happy! Finally!" Alexis cheered: "I have to go to school, talk to you later!"<br>"OK, love you pumpkin see you toninght!"  
>"Love you to! Bye."<br>"Bye."

Castle climbed back in bed and started thinking about how he is going to explained this to Kate. At least one good thing came from it and that was that Alexis was more than OK with it. Trying to figure this out he felt back a sleep with a cudlled up Kate on his side.

It was a little after eight when Castle woke up for the second time this morning. But this time it wasn't becaus of a phone ringing but Kate fidgetting with their interwined hands that was drapped over her shoulder. She was staring at the window deep in thought with a sad look on her face. Castle started to get worryed: "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know how to answer that question…" she said in a wisper.  
>"Don't go there" Castle said in a pleading voice.<br>She softly began speaking: "Ones we expose this, ones we make it real, when we expose this to everyone they will come after us….We've been or own little island and ones whe're back in the city we will be walking around shell shocked…Love doesn't conquer, it's not some kind of weapon that you wreak in. And that's exactly what we're gonna have to do." Castle was tracing her fingers across her jawline and mouth.  
>He began speaking thoughtful: " You're wrong. Yes, we've been on or island but that doesn't mean it won't work when we're back home. We can do this! Hell, we've been doing this for three years now. Minus the kissing and sexs part. Kate look at me!" The finger that was tracing her lips was now under her chinn and pulled her softly towards his face, he looked her deep in the eyes.: "I love you, and I believe Love does conquer, <em>our<em> love _will_ conquer, becaus you are so strong, _we_ are so strong when we are together. I love you, and nothing, NOTHING will change that! Got it?"  
>"But what about work, and the press, what about Alexis?"<br>"I already talked to Alexis this morning, she called me and asked me to explai why we were kissing on the dock. So I told her we're together and she was verry happy about it. She even asked me what took me so long!" He chukkeled. " and the press is something I have to deal with, I'll release a statement and we will be on page six but it will wear off after one of the Kardeshian sisters make another apperances and we will be old news and no one will bother us. And like I said, we've been doing this before at work just without the kissing part…wel technicly we have if I remember correctly…" His last statement earned him a playful smack on his shoulder.  
>He still saw the doubt on Kate's face: "Rick…"<br>He instantly turned serious again: " I'm serious, We're gonna be alright becaus I take this, us, very serious! So I won't let anything happen to us!" he softly kissed her on the lips, when he felt her smile against his lips he looked back up to her :" We're good?  
>Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment: "Yes" She opened her eyes and said with a wattery smile: "God I love you!" her smile turned into a wide smile that reached her eyes : "When did I become so soggy!" Rolling her eyes, mostly at herself. The finger that Castle used to lift up her chin was back trailing her lips, she wanted to turn this heavy tention a little playfull so she opend her mouth and bited on his finger. He caught up with her and started kissing her shoulders up to her neck, stopping briefly at her pulls point, nibling on her ear and then softly kissing her lips. The sweet kiss grew more passioanatly with every second. He was hoovering above her and started kissing her playfully again on the spots he knew where tickelish just to hear her laugh. She wanted to grab his head to stop him but he wasn't having it and caught her hands in his before she could stop him and interwined their fingers. They foooled around like this for a while, biting, nibling and laughing until it started to get serious again.<br>He began to explore her with his hands while he continued to feast at her chest. He left her breasts and ran kisses from the inside of her left palm up her arm to her collarbone before tracing them down the other arm. Kate threw her head back in ecstasy. He shifted to his knees and settled in between her thighs spreading them for her. Castle marveled at every curve of her body. He hardened at the sight of her, slick and ready.

Before he gave attention to the place she so eagerly wanted to feel him, he leaned over and took control of her mouth with his. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and took it between his teeth before releasing it and darting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he ran it across the roof of her mouth. Her body shivered of its own accord when he replied with a sound more visceral than hers. She reveled in the taste of him and he never left her lips even as he reached for a pillow with one hand and slid the other under her bottom to lift her off the bed. He finally lifted his face from hers and slid the pillow underneath her hips. He had elevated her pelvis to a new angle. He then slipped another pillow under her head. With that movement his arousal pressed into her abdomen and she again had to resist the urge to touch.

He nibbled her palm as he ran his free hand across her body once again. His eyes never left hers as he touched each nipple with the pads of his thumbs. She tried not to give him a pleading look, wanting him to make his move at his own pace.

Castle smiled and moved down her body, his tongue met the bundle of nerves between her legs. He feasted there just as he had feasted at her breasts. She tasted sweeter than any wine he had or would ever have again. His tongue darted in and out as he tasted her essence. He traced the opening that had been made for him and him alone.

Kate had never felt the sensations she was feeling with him tonight. Each time with him was better than the time before. He must have sensed her need to feel him inside her. Castle rose up on his knees and placed his hands on either side of her hips. His hesitation was more than she could stand. His fingers dug into her hips and he held her still even against the involuntary bucking. Finally she lost all resolve and she screamed out, "Oh! Rick!"

With the sound of his name he plunged himself into her. The angle allowed for direct and continued contact between his erection and her throbbing nub. She was so slick and his thrusts were so slow. He would drive himself in with such force, but then would withdrawal so achingly slow. All the while his hips rotated in circular motions.

Kate found herself unable to keep up, but it felt so good that it didn't matter. Just when she thought she was going to come again, he reached behind her left knee and pulled her leg up to drape it over his shoulder. Again, the change in angle sent a new set of sensations through out her body.

Finally, he knew he had hit the spot he was looking for. He stopped the thrusts and just buried himself deeper and stayed there. The movement she was making beneath him was all he needed.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVED For Lovers Only! The story, the actors, the way they filmed it,... everything about it! And most of all the music! I'm a music lover to the bone and this was full of good music. When I was writing this chapter, I've been listening over and over to the same music, most of the song come from FLO. this is what set the mood. I'll give a list of music that I've listened to... =D (first 4 are from FLO)<strong>

**La Noyée - Serge Gainsbourg**  
><strong>Love-John Lennon<strong>  
><strong>Sex Tourist - French Kicks<strong>  
><strong>Everybody here Wants you - Jeff Buckley<strong>

**Don't look Back in Anger - Oasis**  
><strong>These streets - Paolo Nutini<strong>  
><strong>Like a rolling stone - Bob Dylan<strong>  
><strong>Last request - Paolo Nutini<strong>  
><strong>Candy - Paolo Nutini<strong>


End file.
